


夜船

by mapledumpling



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling
Summary: 医生×陪睡员看《白河夜船》时候的脑洞，断断续续写的乱七八糟的（）看一乐呵就行（。）
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	夜船

佐野的一天从夜晚开始。

晚上八点按掉定了一排的闹铃，洗漱过后望着漫天星斗吃掉“早餐”，随后出门和下班的男男女女一起隐没在灯红酒绿的商业街中。

当然，佐野和他们不同，是去上班。

夜晚的商业街就像情绪的大熔炉，白天被压抑久了的人们在晚上统统解开束缚，宣泄着不满、悲伤或是欣喜。

但总有那么些痛苦的情绪宣泄不出积压在心底，久而久之沉淀出块巨石，压得自己透不过气。

于是夜不能寐，即使入睡心却仍然动荡不安。

“这样的人总是会想要一个让自己能安心入睡的地方吧，半夜惊醒变得无助时看到还有人在旁边应该会安心很多。”

刚入职时接待佐野的老板tetsuya温柔地向他介绍着。“佐野今后要做的就是这样的工作哦。”

陪睡员，字面意思，在客人旁边陪他睡觉。

有歧义的名字让朋友小森着实吓了一跳，在听到佐野“不发生性关系”的解释之后才暗暗舒了口气。

“真奇怪......”小森苦恼地揉揉自己的刺猬头。

“...总是有人要到这地方去的，需求和供给的关系罢了。”

虽然这会让他变成夜间动物。佐野暗暗在心里补上这句。

看起来容易的工作其实并不轻松，佐野必须保持着足够的清醒，确保客人半夜醒来的时候能做些什么让他继续安心睡去。

时间久了，即使在白天开始正常睡眠，佐野入睡时间也比平时需要的时间更长。

最近随着客户的增多，情况似乎越来越不妙。

佐野将口罩向上提了提遮住半张脸，默默绕开酒馆旁醉倒的中年上班族。晚上的风带了凉，吹得他有些瑟缩。

......薪水上涨的代价吧。

佐野想着，推开了店铺的大门。

到嘴边的“晚上好”还未出口，佐野便被拉着到了店里的沙发上。“嘶...怎么了?”

让他差点摔个跟头的罪魁祸首用祈求的眼神看着佐野，盯得他脊背发凉。“前辈...”

“有事就说。”佐野无心跟她闹。

“那个...我今天约了人。”小姑娘倒也直爽，“您能不能...”

本来向tetsuya知会一声她就准备离开，谁成想老板直接让她现抓壮丁。焦头烂额的时候佐野如同救世主出现在她眼前。

在小姑娘眼里佐野身后简直有圣光照耀。

“跟tetsuya先生说了吗？”在收到小姑娘疯狂点头后，佐野才勉强答应了。

“请我吃烤肉——！”佐野对着蹦蹦跳跳的背影大喊。

“随您挑——！”小姑娘不见了。

佐野头突然一疼，脑袋里仿佛住了个施工队叮叮当当砸得他直想撞墙。

翻过桌上的杯子接了水，佐野从包里掏出板止疼药，摁了一片就着水送了下去。

药物起效没那么快。佐野向前台要了预定名册，忍着头  
疼翻了起来。

今晚的预定不多，佐野没在自己名字后面发现预定，却在小姑娘名字后面找到了。

【橘】。对方只留下了姓氏。

“佐野！”前台捂住电话听筒。“浅田的客人到了。”

佐野略一点头，将名册交还给前台。起身去小姑娘的公寓接人。

按照tetsuya所说，宾馆似的房间无法给人安心之感，家一样的环境布置才能让人放松紧绷的神经。于是他们这些入职者变成了员工兼租客。

当然，租金减到原来的三分之一，直接从薪水里扣。

三居室的精装公寓，除了一间面积稍大的主卧用于工作外，其他的房间都可以自由支配，怎么想都不亏。

小姑娘那儿离店不远，穿过条窄巷子佐野便看到了人。

倒不是说佐野有多敏锐，只是橘随风而动的大衣在黑漆漆的街道上确实有些打眼。

“是橘先生吧？”橘偏过头看他，默认。

“我是night的员工，叫我佐野就好。”

“......佐野？”橘的语气带了疑惑。

“浅田那孩子今晚不太舒服，我替她班。”橘点头，似乎没介意突然换人，跟在佐野旁边。

一路上以沉默伴随，快到公寓时佐野用余光扫了眼阴沉的像是特工的橘。“橘先生是做什么的？”

“医生。”他毫不避讳。

“很厉害呢。”佐野由衷赞叹。

橘侧头盯着佐野发间翘起来的一小撮头发，干笑两声。“一般。”

佐野笑而不语，门锁传来“咔”的一声响。“请。”脸上挂着虚假的营业微笑。

“你平时住这里？”橘环顾着屋子里有生活气息的摆设。“是的。”

橘被引到主卧，没一会儿佐野便端了杯助眠的花草茶进来。“需要香薰吗？”

橘摇摇头。随后和佐野前后脚去浴室洗漱完毕换了衣服，把自己埋进柔软的被褥中。

佐野紧跟着上了床，拉下开关，只留床头一盏昏暗的小灯散着暖黄的光。“晚安，祝您好梦。”

听着旁边人逐渐平稳的呼吸声，佐野开始了他的人类观察。

又是一个眉头皱的死紧的。

佐野暗自唏嘘，不知道这位医生到底发生什么事，居然能让他听着传闻过来找陪睡员。

他侧过身打量熟睡的橘。一路上匆匆忙忙，佐野这时候才看清他的脸。

五官深邃锋利，似乎平日里是个说一不二的医生。

感觉会很凶。小时候看医生的糟糕记忆浮了出来，佐野下意识紧了紧身上的被子。

时钟滴滴答答地走，佐野听着隐约的虫鸣，困意逐渐席  
卷上来。药物的副作用让他咋舌。

做了几次深呼吸无果，眼皮马上要耷下来的时候身边突然下陷。一阵小幅度的惊悸后橘猛地坐了起来，冷汗贴着额角流下滴在雪白的被褥上。

佐野的睡意退了个干净。“还好吗？”

橘偏过头，撞进他的眸中。

银色的月光从窗间流淌而下，包裹住四肢百骸。男孩嘴角噙着笑，安静的躺在他旁边，眼里溢出的温柔让橘有点恍惚。

他略一顿，呼吸平稳了不少。但刚从梦魇中逃出惊魂未定，还说不出什么。

佐野听他呼吸急促便知他还没缓过来，起身准备冰水。

他刚坐到床沿，胳膊便被攥住。“......别走。”

佐野一愣，转头不敢置信地看着橘。“我去给您......”

“别走......”橘只是加重力道，生怕佐野甩开他。

佐野没法子，只能安静地坐在他旁边，任他拉着。橘恍惚了很久，再回神便触电般地松了手。

“...抱歉。”

佐野抿了抿嘴。“您别在意。”随后起身去厨房端了杯冰水回来。

橘道了谢，冰凉的液体压下心中的惊悸。“遇到什么困难了吗？”

橘喝水的动作顿住，眼中阴翳浓重。佐野一怔，下意识道歉。橘却无所谓地摇摇头，喉结上下动着，仰头将剩下的水灌进胃里。

再次躺下时，橘特意背对佐野。

“......佐野。”橘的声音闷闷的。

被叫到的人正准备关上床头灯，听见这声便急忙应下。

橘唤了他就沉默着。佐野倒也不催，极有耐心地等他开口。

“......我杀过人”

短短四个字让佐野猛地站了起来，大脑短暂缺氧让他踉跄着后退几步，喉咙发出无意识的单音。

“您是医生...怎么......”

“怎么不会？”橘苦笑。“害怕了？”

佐野没吭声，橘看他惊魂未定的样子，也不强求他继续  
工作。起身准备换衣服。

扣子解到一半，橘的手被按住。“您睡吧，我在。”

橘震惊后是不解。“睡在你旁边的可是个杀人犯...”

“您在被通缉吗？”

橘摇摇头。男孩眼中倒映出他的影子。

“那您现在要杀了我吗？”

橘失笑，眼前无比认真的男孩让他措手不及。“...当然不。”

“这样就好了。”佐野微笑回应，掀开被子往里一钻，还顺手拉了灯。留下橘一个人消化佐野过于冷静的反应。

一声轻叹入耳。佐野身边的床铺又陷了下去，后半夜便是无言。

自那个晚上开始，橘来的频繁。只要是佐野当班那天，预定人那栏必定会出现一位叫“橘”的先生。

本来这事也不少见，但橘过高的预约频率还是让周围人侧目。

小姑娘八卦，跑来问了好几回，都被佐野故作严肃的一通教训赶了回去。最后连tetsuya都忍不住来问，佐野只得摇摇头说两个人之间并没什么。

比起解释自己的八卦，他更想解决头疼的毛病。

最近止疼药也不甚管用，头疼起来直接让他想给自己开个瓢，正好给屋子里那堵白墙增点彩。

身体上的毛病是个链条，一处难受牵扯的睡眠也逐渐变差。在房间的玻璃杯被他打得只剩一个的时候，佐野不得已去找了在精神科工作的好友片寄。

“安眠药。”上来三个字直接让片寄一激灵，他瞪大眼睛盯着趴在桌子上像个蔫茄子的佐野，叹了口气。“你那个工作不然就辞了，我看这么久了你也没习惯猫头鹰生活。”

佐野顶着个黑眼圈看片寄在键盘上敲敲打打。“不辞。薪水多好，还不用担心住处。”

“要钱不要命。”

“还是要的，不然不会来找你。”片寄被他一句话噎了半天，重重划掉预约名单上佐野的名字。“一次一片，要命就别自己加剂量。”

佐野应下，却没急着离开。“欸凉太，跟你打听个人。”

片寄头都没抬。“说。”

“你们这有没有一个叫橘的医生？”

“有啊。”他几乎是立刻回答，翻着手里的资料。“是儿科的那位吧。”

“嗯、嘛...”佐野含糊地应了几声，“他有没有...就是、前科之类的？”

“怎么可能...”片寄差点笑出声，“你以为这行是随便挑人的？”

佐野更迷惑了。橘的梦魇很严重，比他之前遇到的任何一位客人反应都要激烈，惊醒时也最无助。那种透过慌乱显现出的悲伤和挣扎，佐野没办法不在意，也没办法推开他。

橘从没跟他说过梦魇的原因，佐野半是好奇半是担心，但最终也是没敢去问。

“他算是很优秀的医生了。但现在也没有个一官半职，听说都是他自己拒绝的。”片寄转着手中金属外壳的中性笔，腾出一只手托腮。

“为什么？”

“谁知道呢...”转着圈的笔杆突然磕在桌子上。随着一声清脆的响，片寄如同变成张相片，一动不动。

“我想到一件事...”

“只是听说啊...橘医生刚入职那会儿，接过一个病人，那孩子是急性病，靠药撑了一阵子，最后没挺住还是走了。”

“这些在医院里听着很正常对吧。”片寄抬头回忆着曾听到的传闻。

“可是当时家属来，质问橘医生为什么没把那孩子救回来。那孩子的父亲雇了人来医院闹事，打伤了他不说，还伤了旁边刚入职的护士，听说人现在还在医院躺着。”

片寄往后一靠叹了口气。“本来橘医生就很为那孩子难过，又出了那个护士的事...要说不愧疚是假的，可能也是因为这个一直拒绝升迁吧。”

片寄转头看他。“怎么突然问起他了？”

佐野垂眸，转着手上的配饰。

“不...没什么。”

深夜路上没什么人，绕过几条巷子，佐野在公寓附近的红绿灯处驻足。街对面的侧影孤寂，还是那身黑色的大衣，还是在等待。

佐野在绿灯亮起后走近那人，风带过来他身上浅浅的酒味。

“抱歉这么晚了来找你。”橘余光扫到他要等的人，苦笑。

“我睡不着。”

带着人进了屋，佐野将手中药瓶随意一搁，转身去了厨房。

“工作日喝酒没关系吗？”不一会儿佐野端来杯蜂蜜水，却被橘轻轻推开。“我明天休息。”

佐野见他没要喝的意思，抿了抿嘴将淡蜜水灌进肚。他跟橘之间早就没了当初的客套。

“你最近睡不好？”佐野抬眼，橘手里捏着那个白色的小瓶。

佐野默认。“这行就是这样，昼夜颠倒的，一时半会儿习惯不了。”

“你没在睡吗？”橘皱眉。“晚上。”

“我要是睡着了您怎么办？”佐野把问题抛回给橘。

橘神色复杂，望了佐野半晌，他移开目光，摩挲着药瓶。“......身体会垮的。”

“所以才要吃药。”佐野上前从他手中抽出药瓶，倒了一粒吞了下去。“我今天请了假，您这算是突然到访。我好好睡一觉不过分吧。”

橘只是笑。“你在旁边就好。”

佐野没理解他话里意思。

“我醒了能看到你就好。”这次是橘拉了灯。“睡吧。”

“明明是你说睡不着才来找的我。”佐野虽觉得好笑，但也不推辞。

如同之前橘来找他的好几个夜晚，月光如水。和橘在一起的晚上，乌云似乎永远不在这方天空。

橘听着身旁人逐渐平稳的呼吸，视线瞥到被男孩随意丢在桌上的药瓶，望着他眼下浓重的乌青叹气。“这样下去怎么行...”

橘承认，今天来见佐野目的不纯。

多亏佐野，他睡了一段时间好觉。但回忆总不会轻易放过他。又一次从梦境惊醒后，身边却没出现那双温柔的眼睛。他慌慌张张联系night，得到的却是“佐野今天请假”的回复。

恐惧被勾起，橘没有佐野的联系方式，只得披了衣服跑去他家附近等着。本来看他无事就准备离去，但在看到佐野朝他走过来的瞬间他了改主意。

我睡不着。

随口诌了个不能说假的谎。

橘看着男孩的睡颜，手轻轻握住他的，手心传来的温度让他心安。

无数次，梦境里中年妇人的泪水断线似的砸在地上，双手颤抖地抓着他白大褂的一角，撕心裂肺。

“你不是医生吗？！你怎么救不回他？！你怎么就救不回他？！！”

“医生...我会不会死啊......”

刚入职的年轻的女孩被抬上转移车，头上和颈部的伤口还往外流着鲜血。

他包扎完手臂上的伤口就见那个前几天还活蹦乱跳向他打招呼的女孩被推进了ICU。

回忆是件需要勇气的事，对橘尤是。他被笼罩在阴影下，在最无助时遇到了佐野。那个在他夜半惊醒时温柔一笑，跟他说“我在”的男孩。

在黑暗中行船，本能地向光靠近。

“你要是能在我身边就好了...”橘松了手，转身走到窗前望着月色出神。

佐野在他回身后不久睁开了眼睛。药物只让他迷迷糊糊了一阵，要说睡着却还差点火候。

“在看什么？”佐野打着哈欠。

“月亮。”橘到也不奇怪他突然醒。“今天月色不错，要一起么？”

佐野坐到他身后不远处，看着窗外皎洁的月。

他嗅到橘身上未散的酒味。“不是你的错。”

“嗯？”

“当年的事。”橘一愣。“你都知道了？”

佐野点点头，沉默蔓延。

“...抱歉，无意间听说的。”橘没说话，坐下来与他并肩。“我很差劲吧？害了两个人。”

“所以你说你杀了人？”橘没否认。

“不是你的错。”佐野坚定了语气。

橘转头去看他，男孩的脸在眼前突然放大。

窗边系着的风铃轻响，伴着虫鸣消散在风里。

橘愣愣地感受着嘴角的触感。佐野离开，自下而上看着他。

“我在呢。”

“我一直在。”

暖意自指尖流淌直入心底。橘望进他眸中，看见了月光下清澈干净的湖水。

带着试探，橘俯下身在他唇上一点。感受着对方的呼吸轻拂。佐野环过他的脖颈，将橘往下带了带，唇顺势印上他的。

橘呼吸一滞，感受唇上湿润柔软。他含住对方的唇瓣，轻轻吮吸。环住佐野的腰，舌偷偷探了进去。

佐野笨拙地回应着，看准机会在橘舌上一咬。

橘吃痛，放开了他。眼神里是探寻和不解。

“现在已经很少做梦了吧。”佐野舔舔唇。“我看你昨天睡的好今天才请了假。你今天是干什么来的？”

橘无奈地笑了笑，望向窗外皎洁月色，环在他腰间的手臂紧了紧。

“来找我的月亮。”


End file.
